Leafcutter bees in the larval stage reside in holes of approximately six millimeters diameter, one hundred millimeter depth in a nesting block. The block is typically a rectangular prism of synthetic foam with several hundred holes arranged in rows and columns. Typically, about ten larvae pupate end to end in a hole. They are harvested by removing them from the hole and are subsequently grown to the adult stage for use in pollinating crops.
The current method of removing the larvae from the nest blocks is simply to push a rod through the hole, forcing out all of the contents of the hole. This is usually done with a mechanical contrivance. This method of ejection has proven too brutal as it causes some of the larvae to be crushed.
The present invention aims at the provision a method and apparatus for removing the larvae from nest blocks more gently than was the case with the prior art.